Una violeta en otoño
by KimSang-Roll
Summary: Tiempo sin poder actualizar nada.. solo espero que me puedan perdonar.. Esta vez, con una serie de one-shots enlazados como una historia, escritos desde el punto de vista de So Yi Jeong cuando encuentra a Ga Eul, describiéndolo como una especie de diario..
1. Chapter 1

Una violeta en otoño

Nunca se ha visto florecer una violeta en otoño… Es algo inimaginable el poder ver tan tierna y hermosa flor, crecer en un clima un poco triste y taciturno como lo es el de otoño… Muchos dirán que el ver florecer una violeta en otoño, es como un regalo de Dios, y es de hecho uno, porque el contemplar como esa delicada flor lucha por mantenerse viva aún cuando los embates del viento y el frío la confinen a una tímida e inocente figura, consiste en un verdadero regalo, visto solo por algunos y que llega a simbolizar nuestra propia existencia, el cómo nos enfrentamos a los miedos y prejuicios de este mundo; así como la violeta lucha por mantenerse altiva y hermosa, así mismo nos aferramos nosotros a nuestra vida.. El constante transcurso el tiempo puede mermar nuestra, en un principio, meta a lograr. Podemos caernos, eso sucede; podemos tropezarnos, igual también, pero lo que nos hace igual y comparables a la violeta en otoño es el que cuando con fuerza y convicción decidimos conseguir algo, lo logramos sin retorno, y no hay viento ni frío que nos pueda asestar un golpe de vuelta… Comparable nuestra vida con la de la violeta que florece en otoño sería una metáfora muy poco entendida por las personas, quizás porque acostumbrados a no luchar por lo que queremos, nos debilitamos continuamente al enfrentar el primer de los obstáculos que se nos avecina, dejando todo lo que logrado hasta ese momento nos fortaleció y lanzando al caño lo que ya teníamos ganado… Yo fui uno de esos, si, uno de esos que no estaba acostumbrado a luchar por cosas, porque las tenía todas a mi alcance, solo necesitaba el sonar mis dedos y obtenía todo cuanto deseaba. En aquel entonces nunca me preocupaba por las personas a mi alrededor, en realidad no tenía nadie por quien preocuparme, solo mis amigos, mis hermanos; si aquellos que siempre estaban conmigo, sin ellos mi vida habría sido obscura y vacía... Aún cuando estaban ellos, siempre un aura sombría rondaba mi existencia, deplorándome hasta no más, por lo que en un afán de rehuir a esas sombras que siempre me atormentaban, me refugiaba en la vida nocturna, algo en lo que encontraba placer y desenfreno aunque solo fuera por una noche… Yendo de bar en bar, de club en club, siempre frecuentaba la compañía de damas nocturnas… porque no era hombre de relaciones serias; "Vive el presente, goza el ahora", ese bien pudo ser mi lema de vida en aquel entonces… Se preguntarán por qué digo "en aquel entonces", bueno, porque ya no soy así… no mas, cambié para asombro de muchos, incluso yo, y alegría de otros, obviamente también yo… y también se preguntarán ¿cómo y por qué cambié? Bueno, la respuesta no es algo lo que me cambió, sino más bien alguien la que me hizo valorar y ver la vida desde otra perspectiva… y ese alguien fue precisamente una violeta que floreció en otoño…

-So Yi Jeong (소이정)


	2. Chapter 2

El primer encuentro…

Siempre tuve la idea de proteger a mis amigos; siempre pensaba en retribuirles de esa forma el brindarme su amistad, porque aunque no lo supieran, eran parte importante en mi vida, pero así éramos, el F4, sin mostrar sentimientos, sin decir palabras, el solo estar allí cuando más lo necesitabas, era lo importante para nosotros. Pero últimamente la integridad del grupo ya no era la misma, Jun Pyo se había encaprichado con esa jovencita llamada Jan Di. Jan Di lo estaba volviendo loco, y por lo tanto a nosotros también. Como ya lo dije, siempre tuve arraigado en mi, el deseo de proteger a mis amigos, por eso, decidí hacer algo, para detener esto, si seguía así, alguien terminaría mal, y eso era lo menos esperado. Todos, en algún momento necesitamos de algún consejo, y en nuestro caso, cuando necesitábamos uno, siempre venía a la mente una palabra: "amigos". Si, amigos. El consejo de un amigo puede ser un bien preciado o un arma de doble filo, dependiendo como decidas tomarlo. Pero en este caso Jun Pyo no escuchaba ningún consejo. Por lo que en un intento de evitar mayores consecuencias, decidí buscar un amigo, si, un amigo, pero no precisamente mi amigo, sino de la otra parte implicada. Y allí comenzó todo, una búsqueda, que a la larga, terminaría involucrándome a mí mismo, una búsqueda que cambiaría todo. El solo recordar, la primera vez que la conocí, sonrío como un tonto jovenzuelo de secundaría al pensar en amor, sí, así pienso ahora, ya después de una total reformación, pero eso se los cuento en otra ocasión, vamos por parte… a ver, por donde iba?.. ah!.. Woo Bin me había dicho que Jan Di trabajaba en una tienda de avena, buen lugar por empezar mi búsqueda, pensé. Pueda que esté de suerte y encuentre a su mejor amigo, y como si fuera presagio del cielo, lo encontré. Al entrar a la diminuta tienda, mis ojos se centraron en esa hermosa e inocente joven, y por un momento, un instante de tiempo, pensé que habría sido una ninfa o ángel que había llegado a mí, y al creer que conocía el terreno, me lancé! Sin saber que ese era el destino decretado para mí, el estar siempre atado a su alma. Como en los viejos tiempos sin pensarlo dos veces hice todo caso del dicho que dice, "cuando la vida es derecha, no se puede hacer izquierda", y traté de utilizar mis artimañas Casanovas en un intento de convencer a la joven para conversar. Pero mi sorpresa fue tal al enterarme que esa, a simple vista, dulce y tierna jovencita, tenía un carácter y actitud fuertes, que distanban de la primera impresión que da, "definitivamente, digna amiga de Jan Di" pensé. En un principio era yo el destinado a hablar, pues yo era el que había ido a su encuentro como medida de solución a este cada vez más difícil problema, pero esta jovencita no dejaba de impresionarme y terminó ella por darme un lección.. si, la primera de tantas que recibí de ella, y gracias a las cuales, cambié… Recuerdo claramente cada una de sus palabras.. cada uno de sus gestos… todo vibra en mi mente como algo eterno…

_-Qué clase de consejo? …Ah!.. Uno como, no trepes el árbol equivocado? O... solo eres un juguete, así que cuando de dejen solo acéptalo?... Crees que con esa cara y dulces palabras puedes conquistar a la chicas, pero yo no soy una de esas!.. Y quiero que sepas que Jan Di, nunca tuvo pensado tratar de subir ese árbol!.. _

El ver como esa inocente joven, hecha una fierecilla, me hizo, pensar las cosas dos veces… Con una sonrisa lo dejé pasar inadvertido, tomándolo como algo sin sentido, al fin y al cabo era del tipo de chicas que no me gustaban, "las eternas enamoradas"… sin saber, que el destino se empeñaba en nunca soltar nuestros caminos…

-So Yi Jeong (소이정)


End file.
